


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 12/PART 1)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Arson, Creepy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: After Flora sent you home, Bobby visited you in your apartment.You've just suggested investigating the bed and breakfast tonight!How will Bobby react?Will you two find out just what started the fire... and what happened to Richard?Find out in chapter 12!}





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 12/PART 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my scrumptious readers~
> 
> It has been exactly TWELVE days since I've last published.. wowowow.
> 
> BUT I AM FINALLY MOVED IN (almost) AND BACK INTO WRITING (indefinitely). 
> 
> Thank you for being patient and enjoy this next chapter! <3

CHAPTER 12 // PART 1: Fiery Remains

"You want to _sneak_ into the bed and breakfast _tonight_?" Bobby questioned loudly, staring at you in disbelief, his arms crossed over one another.

Your face contorts into an expression of awe and mischief. You begin to grin and laugh at him, nodding your head at him.

Pacing restlessly on the tile beneath you, your brain starts to work over-time. You turn to look at him before finally speaking.

"I just can't leave this alone, Bobby. I _need_ to figure out what started the fire... and see what happened to Richard."

"But what if it's dangerous?"

"I don't care, the bed and breakfast is important to Flora. So is Richard. I can't just stay here, I have to.. _do_ something."

You move over to the couch and sit down comfortably and Bobby follows you, sitting down right next to you.

With thoughts continuously racing back and forth through your mind, you let out a sigh, giving into the temporary moment of peace. It's almost noon and the birds are chirping outside, communicating with one another in harmonious song. A grin forms on your mouth and you allow the subtle breeze from the cracked window behind you to lull you to contentment. 

Then a thought breaks your peace.

You didn't realise you had your eyes closed, so when you open them quickly, you experience an out-of-body feeling and shake yourself out of it.

Turning to where Bobby is on the seat next to you, you sigh inwardly for a moment before exhaling shakily, mentally preparing yourself for what's about to come out of your mouth.

"I don't think Regina likes me." You admit and watch as his expression changes.

"What do you mean?" He asks, confused.

Sighing again, you look to the table in front of you and spot a teacup that probably hasn't been touched in days.

"I don't know.. I think she's had it out for me ever since I arrived," you turn to face him again, noticing his eyebrows creasing in concentration.

You continue.

"And, if I can be honest, she seemed a bit suspicious last night after the fire."

"You can't be serious."

"Very serious."

"No, you must be mad. How on Earth could you assume something like that?" He pushes, and you start to feel uncomfortable.

_He doesn't seem to notice how she treats me._

"You don't get it, Bobby. She's cornered me countless occasions, making me feel unsafe and unwanted."

"You're jealous."

"Yeah, well, maybe I am, Bobby."

Breathing in heavily, you abruptly let out a cough. You feel like you're back at the bed and breakfast again, smokey clouds of secrecy and deceit lingering nearby.

You immediately stand up. Looking at the front door, you sniff, the napkin'd cookie confined in the small of your palm beginning to crumble.

"Meet me here at midnight." You order him, still watching the door.

"Oh, and Bobby?" This time, you turn around and see he's wearing an entirely different expression on his face since you last saw his face. His once irked expression was now one of full alertness. You've got his attention now.

"Don't forget to bring a flashlight."

~~~

It was 11:57pm and Bobby is to arrive in three minutes.

You've got your gear on and a belt securely attached at your hip contains your tools; a flashlight, notepad, pen and Twix bar sticks out.

Walking over to your room, you grab your phone that had been charging. Removing it from its cable, you unlock it and discover multiple messages from Laney.

You scroll through them, wondering if she had went on another endless, emotion-filled tirade of YouTube stars or cute animals, but see that she's just showing off her new fake nails.

'_LOOK AT MY NAILS!'_

Scroll.

'_THERE'S SPIDERS AND MOONS AND TREES AND DARKNESS AND-'_

Scroll.

_*knock knock knock*_

You immediately look at the time.

12:01am.

"You're late, Bobby," you mutter under your breath. Turning off your phone and then proceeding to stuff it into your back pocket, you turn around and close the bedroom door behind you. You enter the living space and quickly maneuver to the door, peering through the peephole first.

Bobby stands on the other side of the door, all in black, just like you, except...

A dark ski-mask covers the entirety of his face excluding his eyes.

Sighing loudly, you unlock the door and swing it open.

"We're going to investigate, not rob the damn place." You tell him and step aside to welcome him inside.

Bobby enters the room and lifts up his mask over his head, looking proud.

"The more coverage, the less coverage on TV there will be if we get caught." He jokes with himself, peering at his fingernails and making an odd face.

"Should I have trimmed my nails just in case?"

You whack him on the shoulder playfully, shaking your head. "Enough, enough, dear God."

"You should wear a ski-mask, too, ya know." He suggests, before turning around and looking down at himself, messing with the front pocket of his dark jeans. He turns back to face you, holding a second ski-mask bearing sparkles and glitter.

You gape at him silently.

"Are you thick in the head?!"

"I mean, the exterior part of my head sure is," he pulls his mask down, covering his face.

Groaning, you snatch the mask from him and almost laugh. The tension from tonight's events fade but only for a moment before you tell Bobby it's time to make the departure.

As soon as the two of you are out the door, you gain speed by riding the rails to the parking lot, almost falling at the end.

"Woah, Nelly!" You hear Bobby yell behind you, and you chuckle, already enjoying the breeze on your face and the growing excitement building inside you.

Once in your car, you turn it on and buckle yourself up, Bobby doing just the same.

On the road, your mind can't help but race as question after question fills the space of your busy brain.

_What will happen if I find something troubling?_

_Will we find anything at all?_

"You're going to hit that kitten," Bobby's voice fills the car and you shake yourself back to reality and swerve, only to realise there was nothing in the road at all.

"Bobby!" You yell at him, gripping the steering wheel and silently apologising to the vehicle behind you who swerves, too, and then proceeds to honk at you.

Bobby laughs in the passenger seat and keels over from the volume of his laughter.

"You seemed so lost in your thoughts and I wanted you to regain focus!" He finally says after his fit of laughter.

"By lying about a cat in the road?!"

"Actually, it was an imaginary _kitten._" He corrects you.

"Smartass asshole." He laughs as you pull into the parking lot of the bed and breakfast, pleased to note that there weren't any cars to be found.

Parking near the side of the building, you and Bobby exit the vehicle and for a moment, you two just stand outside, not moving.

You turn to face each other at the same time and, at first, it starts out as a quiet giggle, which then soon transforms into a hysterical laughing fit.

After regaining composure, you shake your head as the realisation dawns on the both of you.

"I don't even know where to start," you tell him, and he nods back at you, grinning from ear to ear.

He takes out his mask and pulls it over his head. You make a noise at him and take the mask out from the car and put it on.

"Why, aren't you just the cutest detective I ever did see." He compliments you on your sparkling mask and you rub shoulders with him.

"Psh, not even Sherlock Holmes will want to work alongside me. This is hideous. And very reflective!" You point to the mask and its glittery accessories.

"Wait, _, look!" Bobby points to the top of the building and you see it.

A flashing light peaks from the rubble and suddenly you feel not so alone anymore.


End file.
